Jealousy's like a snake
by Rioichi
Summary: Sequel to witch from his past Miley and Oliver pick up what they left off, but try to keep it from Lilly.
1. Quick Note

Hey folks. I may have not started "Back at It", but I practically had this written up, so I thought "what the heck"? This is what happens after that.


	2. Lillian and Marty

"Don't worry, Miley. I'll come back for you!" Jake yelled back to her.

"I know you will!" Miley yelled back, shedding tears of joy and sadness.

Suddenly, simple and clean played in the background. Miley turns around to Oliver, who turns the stereo off.

"Uh-heh..." He says

Miley shuts the door behind her. Oliver just stood there, staring at her. Lilly broke up with him, and he looked as if he was going to break down crying. Miley begins to cry. Oliver embraces her, hugging her tightly.

"Shh, don't cry. I've seen you do enough of that lately, Miles."

"W-Why should I stop? Jake's always going to leave me. And then he won't come back..."

"But that's the thing, Miley. Loves of all kinds, they all lead the two lovers back to each other."

"You know what, Oliver? You're right, I shouldn't give up on love just cause' Jake's gone..."

"Yeah. Just think on the bright side, Miley. Listen, I got to go. See you later." Oliver said

Oliver grabbed his backpack and headed for the door.

"Oliver, wait!"

"Huh?"

"Thanks for everything..." Miley said

And out of nowhere, Miley grabbed Oliver's shirt, pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Here they were, back at it again. Oliver dropped his backpack, and cupped her cheeks in his hands.

She knew Lilly. Lilly would say, "He's Mine!", if she saw, even if he clearly wasn't.

They broke away, and stared into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Miley's eyes got wide and she gasped. She ran out of the room, hyperventilating.

"Uh...bye?" Oliver asked. "Girls..." He said to himself, grabbing his backpack and leaving the house.

"OH...MY...GOSH!" Miley yelled, "I KISSED OLIVER...AGAIN!"

After a couple minutes Miley calmed down. Suddenly, her cell rings.

"Ah..this night, so mellow..." Miley said. She checks the called ID, "OHMIGOSH, IT'S LILLY! SHE'LL WANT THE TRUTH! B-But she can't handle the truth, right?!"

Miley screams, and throws her cell out of the window. Jackson, whom had gotten out of his car, got hit with the cell phone, which was flipped ope. He fell to the ground.

"Hello? Hello? Miley? You there? MILEY!"

There was snoring in the phone, from Jackson.

"Hey wait a second, you sleeping with Oliver or something? Just cause' I broke up with him, doesn't mean he's off limits!!!"


	3. It's Lilly!

**Don't own HM.**

……………………………………………………………………………

Miley ran outside and grabbed her cell phone.

"Uh, no. Uh-heh, what made you think that, Lillian?"

"Whenever you call me Lillian, you're hiding something, Miley."

"Uh, no. Uh-heh, what made you think that, Lillian?"

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Lilly yelled, "I'm coming over, this instant!"

"I wouldn't do that, Lillian! Doh! I mean, Carly! Ugh, I mean-"

Miley hears the dial tone.

"Oh goodness…" Miley says

She begins to hyperventilate. She runs inside and looks at a paper labeled "Oliver Oken".

Miley screams. "He's so forgetful!"

Suddenly, Oliver stepped through the front door.

"Miley, I…"

"I know, you left your homework here."

Miley hands it to him.

"Here, and next time, don't be such a Mr. Forgetful, ok?" Miley asks

"Alright…" Oliver replied, "Oh, and about earlier, when you kissed me, it was pretty good, and I knew you still had the hots for Smokin' Oken."

Lilly was coming up the driveway.

"Oh yeah, kissing…all of that good stuff. Yeah, I was pretty dang nervous; with the sweating, and the hyperventilating, and the running away. Hey, can I throw you out the back for a sec?"

"Oh, I see. Miley, you don't have to be nervous around me, you know that. Were friends, so don't worry."

"No, that's not what it is. Just get out of here!" Miley said pushing him out. Oliver's shoe flew off.

"Miley! Get my shoe!" Oliver yelled

Miley grabbed it, and threw the shoe out the back door at Oliver.

"OW! Thank you…" Oliver said, dropping to the ground.

Miley slammed the door shut, locked it, and ran to the front door.

"Oh! Lillian! I mean, Carly! I mean-"

"You see, you're hiding something, Miley. I could've sworn I saw Oliver get knocked out by his own shoe!"

"Of course you did, Sue!" Miley said

"It's Lilly!"

"Whatever, Tina!" Miley said

"You know what? Get me some tea!" Lilly said

"Alright, Molly!"

"Lilly!"

"That's what I said, Trudy!"

Miley poured the tea into the cup, and her hand couldn't stop shaking.

Oliver comes through a window.

"C'mon, Miley! Don't resist the love!" He says

From fear, Miley pours the rest of the tea onto Lilly's head.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, Nancy! I mean Chelsea, I mean…"

"Forget it, Miley. I'll just get a towel."

"NO! I'll get it! You sit, and drink your- uh, what is it called again?"

"TEA!"

"Oh, yeah, right…"

"Hey, wasn't that Oliver?"

"Uh, no. That's my cow, uh, Marty. Yeah, Marty. Yeah, Marty, let's go with that. He looks like Oliver…"

"Wait, how…"

"HE LOOKS LIKE OLIVER, SO SHUT UP LAURA!"

"Moo…?" Oliver said

"See? There he was!" Miley said

'That didn't sound like a cow…"

"Well, it was, SO SHUT UP, YOLANDA!"

"I'm not…whatever…" Lilly said

Miley throws a towel to Lilly.

"Thanks, Miley."

Miley was waving at Oliver to scoot. He ran out. She ran over to the back door.

"That's right, Marty! You'd better run!" Miley yelled. "Heh. That Marty can't ever settle on a good mooooo-vie!"

"You were going to watch a movie with a cow?"

"Yup."

"O-k…" Lilly replies

Miley slams the back door shut.

"Miley, I got to go…"

Miley stares out the back door window, not listening.

"MILEY!"

"Uh, I DIDN'T KISS OLIVER! I SWEAR I DIDN'T!" Miley yelled, "Why won't you believe me, Jade?" Miley said, about to cry.

"I didn't say you did. Whatever, bye."

Lilly exit, walking down the driveway.

"Moo…"Oliver says, from over some bushes.

Lilly laughs. "Ha, ha. Yeah, good night to you too, Marty…"

………………………………………………………………

**End of Chapter 2. Hope you liked.**


	4. Slapping Spree

**Don't own HM.**

………………………………………………………………………

Miley was chilling out, watching a movie, when suddenly, there was breathing on her neck.

"Hey Miley."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Miley screams

Oliver laughs.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!" Miley says.

"Sorry. So…what cha watching?" Oliver asked

"Nothing, Just Shrek 2. I don't have the 3rd on DVD yet…"

"You're getting the 3rd? It's not even in theaters yet…"

"I know…that's why I'm getting it from a famous friend.

"Oh…cool." Oliver replied

Silence falls over the two for about a minute.

"Ok, let's cut to the chase! You still like me, I still like you. And we both know I have a craving for something that begins with an "M" and ends with a "Y", so we mind as well cut to the kissing."

"Is it Money?"

"No."

"Monkey?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Molly?"

"Nope!"

Miley just sits there, stuffing the popcorn in her mouth.

"Hello? Uh, Miley? You there?" Oliver says, waving his hand in her face.

Miley's eyes get wide and she gasps. She then slaps Oliver.

"Heh heh. I like em' feisty…"

Miley gasps again, and slaps Oliver again.

"What?"

"Don't ever say that again in your natural-born life…"

"What? I like…"

Miley slaps Oliver again…

"Em'…"

…and again…

"Feisty?"

…and again…

Miley slaps Oliver three more times, just for the heck of it.

"MILEY!" Oliver yelled

Miley bursts out laughing. "I-I'm sorry, Oliver! I-it's just so funny! Your face is so red, it's not even funny…and it is! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

Oliver sits there, moping.

"Mad over a few slaps, huh? I guess they call you Smokin' Oken, because your face is so red when you get slapped! BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHA!"

"Well, it's not hilarious!"

"It is to me!" Miley says

She leans in, and gives Oliver a long kiss.

"There, better? Now, if you blush, your face will burn up more! BLAH-HAHAHAHAHAHA! CHERRY FACE! BLAH-AHAHAHAHAAHAA!" Miley said

"Don't "steam up", Oliver! You're already "heated up"! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP, MILEY!" Oliver yelled.

"Ok. I have to go to the bathroom. Be right back…"

Miley runs to the bathroom. You can hear laughter.

"BLAH-AHAHAHAHAHA! CHERRY FACE!"

Miley comes back out of the bathroom. She sits down next to Oliver, who doesn't talk to her. Unnoticed, Oliver slips his arm around Miley.

"Heh. Sorry about earlier."

"You'd better be."

Miley laughs. Oliver tries to make a move, reaching for her waistline. Miley dumps the bucket on Oliver.

"In your dreams, boy. I'll give_ it_ to you when pigs fly."

"Well, paint me pink, and shoot me from the world's largest slingshot..."

"I'd rather not, cause' then we'd be in my bedroom faster than I can slap you in the face."

"True..." Oliver replies

**End of chapter Three..**

**Miley: BWAHAHAHAHA! CHERRY FACE!**

**Rioichi & Oliver: SHUT UP MILEY!**

**Miley: Maybe you are a pig, cause you sure were smoked like bacon back there! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!**


End file.
